masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Xeven
Xeven was a zarisian warrior of incredible power and skill. He once considered the Systems Alliance a major ally to the zarisians but after the genocide and nearly dying at their hands, vowed to gain vengeance for his people and bring about the downfall of the Alliance. Dossier Working Under Cerberus Created as CA-36, Xeven was one of the original sixty super-soldiers developed by on Aite. He was quickly proven to be one of the most skilled of the super-soldiers showed by his ability to advanced through training much easier than what most of the other soldiers could. He was seen with so muc potential, he was one of the first super-soldiers to be sent on an assignment following training. CA-36 was sent to to assassinate Gulliver Wilheim, a major enemy of one of Cerberus' greatest corporate supporters. CA-36 was given no weaponry so that he could get through security at the docking ports, however, this wasn't considered a shortback as CA-36 was a trained killing machine. After bypassing security, CA-36 quickly discovered the location of Wilheim. Gulliver was resting in his hotel room on the Mezzanine level of Port Hanshan which was guarded by the businessman's team of bodyguards. The super-soldier quickly made his way up to the hotel and bypassed the bodygaurds before breaking into the room and suffocating Wilheim in his sleep. Because no security cameras or bodyguards caught a glimpse of CA-36, Wilheim's death was thought to be an inside job. Because of this success, CA-36 was implemented in multiple other missions with each one being deadlier and more difficult than the last. Being sent across the galaxy from to , CA-36 would be tasked with assassinations, kidnappings, and false-flag operations against multiple governments and factions. Through all of it CA-36 showed no mercy for his targets, however, this changed during an operation on when he was assigned with murdering the family of Captain Deston, an Alliance officer who led an anti-Cerberus Task Force. Upon arriving on Bekenstein and finding the family of Deston, CA-36 would have to kill them and make it appear to be an accident. He broke into their home in the dead of night and attempted to create a gas leak that would kill the family over-night in their sleep, however, CA-36 would be unexpectedly discovered by the youngest daughter of Deston. The naive child mistook the assassin for an Alliance marine and attempted to converse with him. The child's words were kinder than anything CA-36 had ever known but he had a job to do. Despite having some remorse, he went forward with the assassination and by morning, the entire family was dead. After the mission, the child's words would continue to haunt CA-36. She made him understand that he wasn't being treated like a sentient being but like an animal or worse -- a weapon. Several other missions on Alliance worlds would allow CA-36 to observe common human behavior and treatment of one another and coming to realize that being treated like a mindless slave was out of the norm, the assassin began to form rebellious thoughts against his masters. When the time came for Cerberus to implement mind-control implants, CA-36 would manage to dodge his procedure continually. Rebellion on Aite CA-36 began to form thoughts of deserting Cerberus as his discontent with the organization grew. He kept these thoughts to himself until he began to hear that others were beginning to feel the same, most notable of them being CA-21. CA-21 was much further ahead in his plots of leaving Cerberus and had created a plan for full-scale rebellion. CA-36 would be the one-hand man of CA-21, accompanying the night the rebellion was launched. CA-36 led a few dozen other rebelling soldiers into the Central Tower of the Aite base after CA-21 deactivated the security systems. Once making it in, CA-36 fought against several Cerberus bodyguards and imprisoned the engineers as he battled to gain control of the tower. He and CA-21 finally managed to take control of the tower from Cerberus and returned free-will to the other super-soldiers by deactivating the remote control system for the mind-control devices. CA-36 rallied his now-free brothers in the fight against Cerberus. Though they secured victory in this battle, more was sure to come and soon the rebellion consumed Aite. CA-36 was in charge of leading a majority of the assaults in the super-soldier's offensive operations against Cerberus, however, he would lead a failed battle against Cerberus' most skilled soldiers who were called in by the Illusive Man, himself. In the fight, CA-36 would be forced to hold off Cerberus while the rest of his kind escaped. CA-36 was nearly killed in the fight and sustained critical injuries, however, he was rescued and taken to Zaris. Colonizing Zaris Attack on Zaris Campaign of Vengeance Abilities Category:Redfox89 Category:Zarisian Category:Characters Category:Male